


Alice in Wonderland, It's my favorite.

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Robin talk about Margot's favorite book.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 11





	Alice in Wonderland, It's my favorite.

Alice set yet another object onto a shelf as she and Robin spoke about where they wanted to have their wedding. Alice was a bit of a pack rat and she and Robin were working on moving into an apartment. Snow White had suggested a series of bad venues that had resulted in Alice coming rather close to a panic attack. After that they'd chosen to have the conversation a bit more privatley. Alice picked up a book out of the box she was unpacking. Alice in Wonderland. The book that depicted a bloody innacurate retelling of an adventue she'd gone on a long time ago. One weird trip. And damn near everyone thought of this trip or this book when they heard her name.

"What's that you're reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland, it's my favorite."

The memory might have been based off of their cursed lives but the words rang in Alice's ears the same way the buzzing did when she'd had the Dark One's dagger. Only she heard it. Robin of course didn't. Alice wanted to know. Was the book really Robin's favorite or had that been something concoted by the curse Gothel had cast on them to make everyone, especially Alice, miserable? Nearly everyone that had ever met her knew she didn't like being known as Alice in Wonderland. She was from other places! When Tilly and Margot had met and gone on that date and started to fall for each other, all of that had been real even if who they thought they were wasn't. Even if they'd known each other before. Long before. Margot telling Tilly her favorite book was Alice in Wonderland had been very real, even if Margot was really Robin in a different life. Did Robin and Margot have the same favorite book? Alice couldn't think of if they did. They'd been far too busy with adventures then to discuss what book they liked.

"Is Alice in Wonderland really your favorite book?"

Robin laughed a little. It was. In a way. She'd long stopped favoring it after meeting Alice. She gazed longingly at Alice. This was the woman she was in love with. This was the woman she was so ready to marry. She couldn't wait to wake up next to her every single day. Even if they were moving in together a little bit before the wedding. She was so ready to call her her wife. And maybe at one point the book had been her favorite. Maybe deep down she knew she'd find Alice one day. She was better than anything in any book could ever be. The book was great and all but Alice, this Alice, Alice Jones was better than any book could ever even dream of being. Not even the author could write anything as compelling as Alice's eyes and the way she saw the world. Gods she wanted to marry her. For now she'd settle for a kiss.

"It used to be," Robin breathed out. "But, let me tell you a little secret, the book's great and all but I like the real thing a hell of a lot more, Alice Jones."

Robin went in for a kiss and Alice recipiated it.

"That's not really much of a secret," Alice laughed after they broke apart. "I think everyone knows about our wedding."

Robin cocked a smile. Everyone did know about that. And they were no closer to finding a wedding venue than they had been before this conversation. "They want to tell us a good place to get married? We've looked at every venue in storybrooke!"

"We could always get married on papa's ship," Alice suggested. Somehow Killian had recovered the ship and it was still up and running as close to new as a centuries old pirate ship could be. Robin nodded. Alice's dad's boat, it's a ship not boat she corrected, was perfect.

"And we can have the reception on the beach somewhere! How about that beach you painted?"

Alice loved the idea maybe a bit too much and after a quick "Bloody hell, that's brillaint." flung herself into a kiss with Robin. They both remained conected fr a while. They broke a part after a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they had the wedding detail they'd struggled the most with solved.


End file.
